Espero que ardas en fuego
by Trainer Manuel Baez
Summary: Cada persona reacciona diferente a las traiciones, pero si a estas les sumas algunos eventos mas fuertes,¿ hasta donde llevarian al individuo? One-Shot Haugthy Commoner,


_**Lectores mucho gusto en que me lean denuevo, hoy les traigo un One-Shot que se me ocurrio despues de escuchar mucho una cancion, que tendra algo que ver en esta historia, espero les agrade mucho,**_

 _ **Debo advertir que me quedo un poco Ooc, aunque no reo tanto porque nunca lo hemos visto en tan situacion.**_

* * *

Espero que ardas en fuego.

Todos tenemos diferentes formas de reaccionar ante una traición, depende mucho de cómo haya sido, el contexto, y de quien te traiciono, si es muy débil, muchos optan por el perdón, o simplemente olvidarlo, si es muy fuerte, muchos optan por la depresión, tomar venganza o el suicidio cuando se sienten acorralados.

Muchos dicen que cuando un amigo te traiciona, tienes un pase libre para hacer lo mismo, pero, ¿hasta qué punto te lleva ese pase libre?

Ya eran las 10 de la mañana en la región Sinnoh, y en un pequeño pueblo al sur de la región, llamado Hojaverde, uno de los conocidos Pokedex Holders, Diamond, se encontraba en su habitación, listo para un nuevo día.

-Diamond, ven a comer, todo está servido – Su madre le llamo desde la cocina al joven muchacho de 15 años

-Claro Madre ya bajo – con entusiasmo, el chico bajo rápidamente hacia la cocina, se sentó en la mesa, lista para comer el festín que le preparo su madre.

Era bastante comida a decir verdad, el joven entusiasta tomo la cuchara y empezó a comer, mientras su madre también lo hacía.

-Esto esta delicioso madre – mientras comía una cucharada de un cereal que sería la entrada.

-Gracias hijo, prepare todo lo que te gusta – asintió con una sonrisa su madre mientras tomaba café – y dime, ¿cómo han ido las cosas con ella?

-¿A qué te refieres? – respondió Diamond con duda.

-Ya sabes, la señorita Berlitz – volvió a tomar de su café.

-Oh, bueno es que… - se sonrojo mucho Diamond mientras paro de comer – es algo complicado, es que, cada vez que hablo con ella, es difícil no ponerme demasiado, nervioso, además, no creo que le guste.

-Oh vamos, eres un buen chico, y créeme, las mujeres siempre nos gustan los chicos tiernos, como tú, o ¿acaso crees que no eh visto los poemas que tienes en tu cuarto de ella?

-Oye mama – aún más rojo – no me gusta que leas mis cosas.

-Tranquilo, te conozco hijo, no por nada soy tu madre, se te nota en los ojos que te gusta esa chica, y yo creo que siente lo mismo por ti.

-¿De verdad lo crees? – cuestiono aun rojo.

-Por supuesto que sí, se lo que has hecho por ella, las veces que la has ayudado en todo, todo lo que le has dedicado, y aunque no lo creas, eso hace que ganes puntos con las mujeres – concluyo su madre con una sonrisa y tomo de su café.

-Bueno, tal vez tengas razón jeje.

Ambos terminaron su comida, y entonces Diamond volvió a su cuarto y tomo su chaqueta y volvió para despedirse.

-Bueno madre, tengo que irme, iré con Platina a su casa.

-Claro, cuídate mucho hijo – le dio un beso en la mejilla – mira, tengo un poco de dinero, ve a comprarle algo bonito.

-Oh bueno, no creo que sea necesario pero, gracias.

-Cuídate mucho y llámame cuando vuelvas – concluyo besando a su hijo en la mejilla.

-Por supuesto, adiós mama.

Entonces Diamond partió, tomo su bicicleta y fue directo a la residencia Berlitz, ya tenía tiempo que la visitaba muy a menudo, en especial desde lo que le paso hace unos meses, que corto con su novio y se encontraba muy deprimida, él y Pearl la consolaban, aunque el mas, o al menos eso creía.

Tardo no menos de 1 hora en llegar, pues paso por un centro comercial, donde le compro un pequeño peluche de un Lopunny.

Como era habitual verlo, fue fácil que pasara la seguridad, después de todo era amigo de la chica más rica de Sinnoh, había confianza.

Dejo su bicicleta donde acostumbraba, subió las pequeñas escaleras blancas que llevaban hasta la puerta, y toco la puerta, le atendió el mayordomo quien le dijo que podía pasar, a lo que él fue hacia la sala, donde encontró a Platina leyendo un libro cómodamente, entonces él se acercó a ella.

-Hola Platina – sonrió Diamond mientras ponía sus manos atrás, ocultando el muñeco.

-Hola Diamond – Platina igualmente sonrió dejando su libro a un lado – me agarraste leyendo.

-Perdona, digamos que algunas veces no calculo cuando llego jeje.

-¿Y que traes atrás de ti? – pregunto mientras apuntaba a el chico.

-Oh si- se acercó a ella y le entrego el peluche – de camino para acá lo vi, y decidí traértelo jeje.

-Oh Dia, no debiste molestarte – sonrió alegre al ver el peluche que le dio su amigo –

-No, después de todo eres mi amiga, y quiero que siempre este feliz.

Entonces el chico sonrió y ambos se abrazaron, Diamond procedió a sentarse junto a ella, y empezaron a platicar de lo acontecido en sus vidas después de la última vez que se vieron, y algunos otros temas más triviales.

Pasadas 4 horas, Platina y Diamond se encontraban en el jardín, disfrutando de la vista que solo la residencia Berlitz podía ofrecer, Diamond después de meditarlo mucho, decidió declarársele hoy a Platina, había esperado mucho este momento, y aunque estaba nervioso, estaba también decidido.

-Platina, había estado pensando – hablo tímidamente Diamond mientras se acercaba a ella-

-Si – respondió Berlitz.

-Veras, ya han pasado mucho tiempo desde que hemos estado viéndonos, y pues… - acercándose un poco más a ella – cada vez que estoy cerca de ti… mi corazón se acelera de una manera increíble… y me pongo demasiado nervioso… créeme que esto es muy difícil para mí…

-Dia yo… - un poco roja Platina trataba de decir algo.

-No espera… déjame terminar… Platina, eres una chica increíble, eres bastante inteligente, bastante elegante, muy educada, y extremadamente bella… sé que yo no soy el mejor chico que podrías encontrar, pero aun así, me oso en acercarme a ti, y decirte que, me gustas, me gustas mucho desde la primera vez que te vi, eres una increíble chica, una princesa… y por eso te dijo que me gustas… - Diamond concluyo muy rojo, hincándose ante la millonaria.

-Diamond… eres muy amable de verdad, me alagas con todo esto pero – Platina trajo saliva y lo voltio a ver- tu no me gustas…

Esas 4 palabras, fueron como flechas con veneno que penetraron el alma de Diamond, de verdad no se esperaba eso, tanto apoyo, tanta confianza, para destruir su corazón en tan solo 4 palabras.

-Oh vaya jeje – Diamond estaba apagado, sus reacciones básicas se habían cancelado, no sabía que decir.

-Diamond, eres un chico muy lindo, verdaderamente que sí, pero… en estos momentos tú no me gustas…

-Está bien, pero, ¿solo por curiosidad, estas enamorada de alguien más?

-Si… de verdad lo siento… pero cualquier chica se podría enamorar de ti.

Esa frase hiso que toda el alma del chico se rompiera en mil pedazos, de verdad no esperaba eso.

-Otras chicas, pero la que me gustas eres tu – La vio a los ojos, tratando de mantener las lágrimas que querían salir de lo más profundo de su alma.

-Lo siento… pero Diamond… tú no me gustas…

-Es-está bien –Diamond se levantó del suelo y tratando de no llorar vio a la chica – Platina, tengo que irme, mi madre debe estar esperándome, nos vemos otro día…

Sin darle tiempo a Platina para decir algo, Diamond corrió hasta donde se hallaba su bicicleta, y salió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su casa, en todo el camino a casa, no pudo contenerse más, lloro como nunca lo había hecho, lloro y lloro, y grito en medio de las rutas, no podía soportar este dolor que acosaba su alma, esa chica, la chica de sus sueños, lo había rechazado, no creía que podía pasar algo peor.

Llego a su casa, tratando de secarse las lágrimas, dejo su bicicleta y entro a su casa, para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que su madre no lo recibió con su característico saludo, además de que no olía a comida, aunque estaba aún triste por lo ocurrido momentos atrás, se puso a buscarla, no tardo mucho.

Encontró a su madre, quien yacía en el suelo, tirada de espaldas, con su típico mandil, y algunas bayas alrededor suyo.

-¡MAMAAAA! – grito Diamond al verla, se inco a verla, moviéndola de un lado a otro - ¡MAMA VAMOS DESPIERTA, ESTO NO ES DIVERTIDO MAMAAA! – no hubo respuesta de su madre.

Diamond tomo el teléfono y llamo lo más rápido que pudo al hospital, después de 20 minutos, la ambulancia llego y se llevó al joven y a su madre directo al hospital más cercano de la región, que se encontraba a tan solo 3 KM de la mansión Berlitz.

Pasaron las horas, Diamond se encontraba demasiado angustiado en la sala de espera, mientras los doctores atendían a su madre, él estaba solo, no podía hacer otra cosa que llorar en soledad, mientras los demás pacientes y doctores iban y venían, también deseaba que su mejor amigo, Pearl, estuviera aquí para apoyarlo en estos momentos tan difíciles, pero por alguna razón, no lo había visto en todo el día, le resultó extraño, pero estaba tan preocupado con lo de su madre, que no le prestó atención a ello.

Pasaban las horas, hasta que un médico salió de donde se encontraba su madre, y se dirigió al doctor.

-¿Doctor que le paso a mi madre, ya está bien? – pregunto demasiado preocupado y entre lágrimas.

-Tu madre tuvo un paro cardiaco, ya presentaba problemas así… hicimos todo lo que pudimos… pero su corazón estaba severamente dañado… y no pudimos hacer nada…

-¿Quiere decir que?…

-Sí, ha fallecido…

Si lo de en la mañana no fuera suficiente, este golpe quebrando su espiro a niveles increíbles, el rosto de Diamond se quedó sin expresión alguna, no parecía reflejar ninguna emoción, tenía una mirada perdida, no sabía qué hacer, su cerebro había quedado en shock.

El doctor después de eso se fue, dejando al chico solo mientras el preparaba el papeleo para la cara de defunción.

Diamond no hiso más que sentarse recargado contra la pared y ponerse en posición fetal mientras lloraba inconsolablemente la partida de su madre, -¡PORQUE ARCEUS, PORQUE TE LA LLEVASTE, JUSTO CUANDO MAS LA NECESITABA! – fue uno de los tantos gritos desesperados que dio el chico mientras pasaba la gente, se sentía completamente solo, sin nadie a su alrededor, al menos aún le quedaba su mejor amigo, él nunca se iría, aunque…

PIIIING PIIIING.

El celular de Diamond sonó, aunque al principio lo ignoro, siguió timbrando y timbrando, hasta que decidió ver, no era una llamada, sino un mensaje, sin un remitente, pues su número solamente eran espacios vacíos, y por lo que parecía, todos los mensajes contenían lo mismo.

Abrió uno de los mensaje, que decía solamente "Ve a la residencia Berlitz, ahí encontraras tu destino."

El mensaje era algo confuso, Diamond no sabía cómo interpretarlo, además de que lo que estaba sufriendo no lo dejaba pensar, pero después de pensarlo, decidió ir, como si una parte de el necesitara saber que pasaba ahí, dado lo cerca que estaba, llego relativamente rápido, entro a la residencia sin entrar a la mansión, y entre los arbustos pudo ver la silueta de Platina adentrándose dentro de un campo de flores, siguió más adelante, y se topó, con el golpe de gracias que le daría este día.

Estaba Platina, entre los brazos de un chico de cabello rubio, camisa de rayas blancas y naranjas y su bufanda verde, besando a la chica, ese chico era Pearl, su mejor amigo, besando al amor de sus sueños.

Diamond estaba completamente paralizado, solo se sentó en el suelo viendo la escena, todos los acontecimientos de este día, lo habían convertido de un chico tierno y gentil, a un ser sin expresión, sin espíritu, sin alma, no podía llorar, su alma estaba seca, o lo poco que quedaba de ella, no podía moverse, estaba completamente en blanco, ninguna expresión se le notaba, solo se quedó ahí, en show, viéndolos a ellos siendo felices.

Pasaron las horas, y la pareja volvió a la mansión Berlitz, mientras Diamond seguía en la misma posición, sin tan siquiera inmutarse por el frio ni la oscuridad, podría decirse, que no sentía nada.

Repentinamente se levantó, y con pasos lentos se acercó a la pequeña habitación de la jardinería, y encontró unos guantes aparentemente metalizados, y 2 botellas de gasolina para las maquinas, las tomo y se acercó lentamente a la casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta de ello, empezó a rociar con combustible los alrededores de la casa, los guardias se habían ido, y no encontró mayores problemas, para terminarse el primer galón de gasolina.

Entro al cuarto y de repente entro a la cocina, todo estaba mayormente callado, empezó a derramar el líquido por donde pudo, Pearl y Platina no se encontraba abajo, sería más fácil no ser detectado, dejo un poco de combustible después de rociar las escaleras, además de tener un encendedor listo en su bolsillo, localizo el cuarto de Platina, del cual salían unas risas de ella y Pearl, dejo el recipiente con gasolina a un lado, respiro, y cantando una canción, empezó a ir al cuarto.

-Realmente te odio, salte de mi camino, mi paciencia ya se acabó, quisiera echarte como a mi vieja TV, si vuelves ahora, el dolor vas a sentir…

Pudo ver a Pearl sobre ella, con muy poca ropa, y muy despeinados, antes de que se preguntaran el estado de Diamond, y como había llegado ahí, y el porqué de sus guantes, el corrió con su inexpresivo rostro hacia Pearl, derribándolo y poniéndose Diamond arriba de él levantando el puño.

-¡ESPERO QUE ARDAS EN FUEGO, SERAS APUÑALADO, UN GOLPE Y TERMINO, ESTO ES LO QUE TU DESEASTE! – Diamond empezó a golpear como nunca a Pearl en la cara, de un lado a otro, con una gran violencia, mientras a este solo le salían heridas y sangre saliendo de todos lados.

-¡DIAMOND NO!- Platina grito tratando de apartar a Diamond del pobre Pearl, pero por alguna razón, ella no podía.

-¡ESPERO QUE TE HECHEN A UN LADO, ESPERO TE OLVIDEN COMO A MI!- Diamond le dio otro golpe en la cara que le hiso volar algunos dientes y sangre a Pearl, entonces este se paró y Platina pudo auxiliar a Pearl, quien se encontraba con la cara demasiado dañada, aunque aún seguía consiente.

-Di-Diamond yo… - Pearl balbuceo unas palabras que Diamond no les presto ni la más mínima atención, este solo se limitó a seguir cantando su canción tan escalofriante.

-¡TUS LAGRIMAS Y BALBUSEOS SUENAN A DIENTES QUE ROMPI! – Diamond tomo la botella con combustible – ¡CASI TERMINA, NO TENGAS MIEDO NO ES TU PRIMERA VEZ QUE ARDAS, SI TENGO OPORTUNIDAD NO LOS DEJARE SER FELICES! – Diamond termino de rociar todo el combustible, a lo que procedió a tomar el encendedor.

-Diamond no por favor, piensa en todo lo que hemos hecho los 3 juntos – Platina prácticamente le rogo a Diamond.

Diamond no se inmuto, solamente la vio y dijo.

-¡ESPERO QUE ARDAS EN FUEGO!

Acto seguido Diamond lanzo el encendedor a la cama de Platina que empezó a incendiarse, Diamond cerró la puerta mientras las llamas consumían la habitación, y a su vez, los gritos de dolor y desesperación de Platina y Pearl salían de ahí, también empezó a encender las escaleras mientras el caminaba por estas, una parte de su pantalón se empezó a incendiar, pero no le prestó atención, fue hacia el sillón que empezaba a arder un poco, tomo el muñeco de Lopunny, lo abrazo y dijo.

-¡FUEGO, FUEGO, FUEGO, AL FINAL ESTO ES LO QUE TU DESEASTE…!

El fuego llego por fuera de la casa, y encontró los tanques de gas que explotaron, haciendo que toda la casa explotara y se incendiara también en los alrededores.

Al día siguiente, en el periódico, la noticia estaba en primera plana.

"La mansión de la familia Berlitz se incendió y exploto, se reporta que no hubo sobrevivientes, la casa quedo complemente incinerada, a excepción de algunas cosas, con un muñeco que aparentemente sufrió leves daños, murieron 5 personas".

* * *

 _ **Espero les haya gustado, seguramente encontraran el parecido con cierta cancion y cierto videojuego, pero bueno, honestamente esto surgio del todo odio liberado al Haugthyshipping, como lo detesto, pero bueno, espero les haya gustado, y dejen sus reviews, que siempre son bienvenidos, y dijanme ¿Como reaccionarian ante tal traicion?**_

 _ **Un gustado y hasta la proxima.**_


End file.
